rppediafandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Leiontopales
Name: Darth Leiontopales Birth Name:Leon De Mornay 3993 BBY Sex: male Affiliation: Sith Weapon(s): Sith Lanvarok, Red Bladed Lightsaber,double edged broadsword Abilities & Powers: Vaapad,Trispzest,also most force abilitys favourites to use are torture by chagrin,shatterpoint and Midi-chlorian manipulation Biography: Much has been written about Leon de mornay, now known as the Sith Lord, Darth Leiontopales …from his birth on Naboo to his current service of the Empress Crucia. However, one would be remiss in speaking of him without discussing the greatest influence of his life…the women he has loved and lost. O woman, perfect woman.. what distraction she has proven to be... Lord Leiontopales Tolling bells heralded the birth of Leiontopales, first son of the fourth Earl of Vis, of the planet Naboo. Tragically, his mother died just hours after his birth. This loss of a permanent, loving maternal figure left an emptiness, a void, within him. A pattern which was to be sadly repeated throughout his life. His father, renown throughout the galaxy for his womanizing ways, arranged for his mistress to move into the manor while he attended his wife’s funeral. A half-sister, Lady Elle Lamprotita, resulted from this liaison. Through the years, an endless series of lovers, and children, followed. leon's observation of these events, instilled in him a disdain for philandering men and a deep seated desire to protect and honour women. Born into a life of privilege and service, the golden haired, blue-eyed boy earned planet wide notoriety at the age of seven when he saved a young girl, the Princess Tessa, from drowning in Lake Vis. Only in retrospect was the great importance of that day apparent. It was at the royal banquet held to honour the heroic boy, that leon met the Cathar JedI Knight, Sylvar. The female JedI immediately recognized the force abilities that he possessed and demanded that he receive instruction to develop his talents. The king willing complied and brought leon to the palace to reside. While living in the palace, leonr became the constant companion and daily playmate of Princess Tessa. As the years passed and childhood gave way to adulthood, their relationship evolved to one of love and respect. There was never any question that the two would eventually wed. However, fate would again wield its deadly sword denying leon the stability and companionship he so desired. He was by her side when she passed peacefully in her sleep from Quannot‘s Syndrome. Tears are not the mark of weakness; rather, they hold power. They eloquently speak of overwhelming grief… And undying love… Lord leiontopales Hoping to flee the daily reminders of his lost love, leon left Naboo. Grief, loneliness and anger were his only travelling companions. Thus it came as no surprise when he found his place amongst the Brotherhood of the Sith. Taking the new name, Darth Leiontopales, he quickly proved himself a highly capable swordsman. The Brotherhood served as the fulcrum for his family. It was via the council hall on Kalsunor that he became acquainted with other half-siblings, notably Darths Kalus and Vordis. It also provided him the opportunity to reunite with his nephew, Emperor Thanatos Aries. leon served faithfully as a highly valued military advisor to the (now fallen) Empress Odi bellashana until the Brotherhood’s collapse. Following the Brotherhood’s dissolution, leon joined with his half-brother, Darth Kalus, in establishing the Sith Academy as well as its’ military branch, the HCNSE. Desiring to train the young Sith of today to be the leaders of tomorrow’s galaxy, leon accepted a teaching position within the hallowed halls. His sword skills and military wisdom are now being reflected in a new generation of Sith, including his youngest half brother, Darth Vordis. As renown as Leiontopales is throughout the galaxy for his duelling abilities, he will perhaps be best remembered for his discovery of the ancient holocrom of Dagobah. For it was via this discovery that Leiontopales cultivated the power and backing to make a change in government for the Sith Academy. It was at his bidding that the Zabrak Sith, Lady Crucia, was crowned as Empress Crucia the First. Unsubstantiated rumours abounded regarding a secret tryst between the pair. However, all such inquiries were met with swift and quiet care as the questioner was never heard from again. Leiontopales continues to serve as head of the Royal Guard and Chief Military Advisor to the Empress. Family members: *Eeth leo sora (Son) *Star (daughter) *Lady Elle Lamprotita (sister) *Lady ella De Mornay (neice) *Thanatos Aries (nephew) *Marcus Fett (nephew) *Brothers: Darth Kalus, Galad othar, Darth Vordis Korrupto-Fett Starkiller